respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghostbusters 30th
The Ghostbusters 30th is an event in The Respawnables that was released as part of the Ghostbusters' 30th Anniversary Update. It serves as tribute for the 30th Anniversary of the Ghostbusters Films. This event features players busting or capturing ghosts by shooting them with weapons or using the new Ghostbuster gadgets. Shooting a ghost will give you ectoplasm. Collect the ectoplasm to pass the tiers and earn the prizes. This event started on August 28th and is currently''' EXPIRED.' Become A Ghostbuster.PNG Ectoplasm.PNG Ghostbusters Prizes.PNG Time Limit.PNG Energy Weapons.PNG Ghostbust Now.PNG Prizes Strategy In this event, the only way to rank up is to earn Ectoplasm, which is gotten by hurting or capturing a ghost. A ghost is considered captured upon dropping its health down just like a regular player. Ghosts have a chance to appear when you kill an enemy. The ghosts can be busted with anything: bullets explosives and gadgets. However, energy weapons such as the Plasma Punch and the Zap Gun deal more energy to ghosts, so if you have a energy weapon, it is highly suggested that you use it. However, despite being a Plasma weapon, the Noisy Cricket is not counted as a Plasma Weapon, and therefore does '''not' deal 50% extra damage. There are three types of ghosts that can appear: a giant Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, a Slimer and a Ghost that looks similar to players. The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is the only ghost that can kill you, the other Ghosts cannot. The most straightforward way is to shoot these ghosts with any weapon you have. An alternate method that is easier but is expensive, is to use the new Ghostbusters Trap Gadget. Once placed, these suck in all ghosts and players around it and busting/killing them. However, it is recommended to use this only when the Marshmallow Man appears as these cost $2.99 US for a pack. Also note that Ghosts play a special animation upon spawning and are not vulnerable in this state. It's recommended to hold your fire until your cross hair turns red. A recommended strategy after running out of Ghostbuster Trap Gadgets if you do not want to spend real life money is to use the Energy Grenade. They cost gold instead of real money and can deal 50% extra damage to ghosts. The only downside to this is you will have to buy the grenades in bulk. Energy weapons: * Plasma Punch * Zap Gun * Tri-barrel plasma rifle * Plasma Shotgun * Proton Gun Ghostbusters Equipment The Ghostbuster equipment are the prizes for three of the tiers that can also be purchased with real cash. The whole set provides 5% speed and 10% accuracy when equipped, as well as other perks. * Ecto Goggles - locates all ghosts on the map * Ghostbusters Jacket - reduces damage from energy weapons by 50% * Ghostbusters Pants - player is not affected by skill-reducing weapons Undocumented Changes Various changes made to the game were not noted by Digital Legends Entertainment, these changes include * The Automatic Shotgun was given it's own equip animation. Previously, it used the Assault Rifle's. * The Zap Gun and Proton Gun's slowdown affects were buffed. They slow down even more and the duration persists a few seconds after firing is stopped. * The Flare Gun takes 2 shots to kill now (Possibly due to the fact that Flare gun was an instant kill in previous updates thus needing the damage to be reduced) * The Automatic Shotgun's reload action was changed. It now removes the drum clip and replaces it with a new one, instead of reloading like the Assault Rifle. it now has the same reload action as the Little Italy. * The Dual Rookie Machine Guns' gunfire sound is now like the Rookie Machine Gun's sound, removing the Dual Machine Guns' sound. Also the bullets that are fired from the Dual Rookie Machine Guns are invisible . * When you take a prize dropped by an Elite Enemy, you will hear a sound. * If the Player makes a purchase, it will make a brief guitar solo * The vest color of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man was changed last September 6. Trivia *Its the first update to cause large amounts of lag possibly due to the fact that the ghosts in the game combined with the amount of players fighting all at once has caused player's to not respawn or to be kicked out of the game. *The ghostbusters event has also influenced the free for all community to start using explosive weapons again. Don't say we warned you though. *An update was released weeks after the main update to fix the bugs experienced by the players. The event was also extended to make it up for the days when players weren't able to play a single match. Gallery Respawnables-Ghostbusters.jpeg Ghostbusters Loading Page.PNG Ghosts.PNG Recommended Weapons.PNG Ghostbusters Set.PNG Ectoplasm-Gold Converter.PNG Skip Tier.PNG IMG_139238420201764.jpeg|The Respawnables Ghostbusters 30th anniversary new update version 2.2.0 Updated Ghostbusters Kit.png Ghosts 1.png Ecto-Gold Converter.png Ghostbusters Bundle.png Ghostbusters Trap.png Ghostbusters Event Extended.png|Ghostbusters 30th Extended Category:Events Category:Updates